Safe Haven
by LocutusTNG
Summary: This story takes place immediately after " Continuing to Move Back in Time. When Kiera meets Kiera." This is a FemSlash story of Kiera Cameron coming for one of her visits after several weeks have passed so far to AU Kiera Cameron who is in hiding from the FreeLancers. But their time together in the prison world brought them very close to one another...
1. Bathroom Play

**This story takes place immediately after " Continuing to Move Back in Time. When Kiera meets Kiera." This is a FemSlash story of Kiera Cameron coming for one of her visits after several weeks have passed so far to AU Kiera Cameron who is in hiding from the FreeLancers. AU Kiera Cameron has been missing her spouse Alexa from her Earth that based on some revelations from the previous story could be dead or extremely advanced in age. But their time together in the prison world brought them very close to one another...**

Steam was swirling all about the bathroom and Kiera stepped out of the shower. I leaned against the doorframe, and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Kiera noticed me and smiled; she was well aware of her features and their effect on me.

A barely noticeable sigh escaped my throat as she dries her golden hair, water was still dripping off her flawless breasts and her body glistens in the morning sun.

"Oh, Kiera."

"Oh, me. What is it?" Her smile got a lot broader now.

"I still gotta take that shower, you know."

"Is that so? ... come on in then, we can't have you dirty now, or can we?" She winked and dropped her towel to the ground. How dare she, toying with me like that.

"I couldn't agree more," I concurred. Even I can't hold back my little grin now and I unbuttoned my blouse as I walk closer to her.

"Help is needed with this, Mrs. Cameron", I smirked, and I pointed to the hook of my bra.

Kiera stepped out of the tub and moved into my direction, her hips swinging with every step. Her fingers found the clasp of my bra and I can feel how it loosens around my chest and eventually slides down my shoulders. The perfectly soft hands of hers were there to cup my breasts after it dropped to the ground.

"Is this helpful?"

"Very helpful, thank you, officer." The whole cop metaphor was always a fun inside joke with Kiera. I knew she doesn't really appreciate it, so why not tease the woman with it.

Suddenly I can feel Kiera's hands sliding down my body, where they end up around my butt. She slides her fingers between the fabric of my panties and me, remaining there for a little bit before she carefully pulls them all the way down. My breathing gets a little heavier under her touch. Of course she noticed, she always does. She comes back up, stands right before me and looks at me in the eyes. Her hands find mine with ease without breaking eye contact and she pulls me in close. Kiera's lips taste like freedom to me. I inhale her scent for a second to savor this perfect moment. Then she begins to move back into the shower's direction, while she does not let go of my hands.

After we finish our shared shower, Kiera steps out first. The steam in the room danced all around us.  
"You're quite naughty, too, miss", Kiera smirked, as she grabbed a towel and tossed it in my direction.

"You call me naughty, I didn't start that!" I added, somewhat coyly.

"But you had no problem playing along now, didn't you…" She was right, but I still rolled my eyes at her.

Kiera turned around on her heels, and dropped her towel to the ground. She grinned at me over her shoulder and curled her finger in my direction to come after her, and the woman does not have to ask twice. Immediately drying off didn't seem so important anymore and I followed her round the corner to catch up.

"Oh! You'd like to watch?", she asked with that broad smile on her face.

"Then I need to give you the show that you were hoping for, now don't I?" She swings over to our lingerie dresser.

"What was Mrs. Cameron hoping to see today?" Her face says innocence, but I was well aware of what she was up to.

"I would say that I'm not quite so sure… Maybe you could show me a few of your favorites."

"Yes, of course, ma'am. Some white lace should be to your liking, isn't that right?" She showed me a white bra and panty combination, only to start inching them up her legs. "Be a dear and give me a hand with the bra, Kiera.", she said, sitting down on the bed. I clipped the bra for her and she rolled over on the bed. "Are you sure you don't like this?"

"Ehh… I think you could do better". I was obviously lying but she still looked at me with outrage. Faked outrage, that is. I started to giggle. "Relax, love. You know you get my heart racing with those."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, not white today then". She slithered off the bed, slid the panties down her never-ending legs and kicked them in my direction. Then Kiera got something else for me. "Let me try on something that may please you, then… these are usually to your liking". She twirled a pair of black briefs around her finger and bent over to put them on in slow motion, to make sure I had a great view. They come up flawlessly over her stunning ass.

"You trying to convince me with that act?", I teased.

"Oh, please, I'd never use my body for evil. You know that, right?" Kiera grabbed a slightly padded black satin bra and hooked it up behind her back, it puts her breasts in a perfect position.

"I think you're trying to drive me nuts with this one, but you know that your tits don't need that kind of help for me to love them."

"Then let me try one more time…" Her hands find the clasp of her bra and it falls to the floor. "I do have something I just picked up yesterday."

"Oh?" I was genuinely surprised. She pulled out a red ensemble of bra, panties and garters. My jaw slightly dropped. "Well, I do believe you have my heart racing now. Red always looks sexy on you… I'm ready. Put it on."

"As you wish". She knew she had me now.

Kiera removed her black panties and playfully picked the red ones out of the box. She turns her back to me and bends over, as she pulled up the red lingerie over her left leg. "You can't tell me that this isn't to your liking this time, Mrs. Cameron".

"I love it, you tease." My fingers couldn't resist reaching out to her and I snapped the garter on her ass.

"Now who's the tease?" Kiera slipped the garter belt around her waist, and then slowly rolled on the red stockings while resting her leg on the corner of the bed. I reached out to her and ran my fingernails over it… in that moment she switched position and does the same with the other.

"This bra accentuates my body perfectly", she said as she pulled out a delicate red chiffon bra and cupped it to her breasts.

"Babe, you don't need a bra to accentuate your body… but, let's just have a look anyway, shall we?" I grin like a little schoolgirl at her. This was like Christmas and my birthday together.

Kiera, for once, did as told, and clipped the bra around her chest. Her breasts sit in it like two perfect pearls. "Well it seems as if you were not lying about the perfect fit. I'm just a little… jealous. Of your outfit."

"Of course you are. That's why I got you this", she said as she pulled out a second box. "The only condition is, that you show me, too."

"Oh, I'm certainly ready."


	2. Masquerading

Kiera certainly put on an amazing show for me, she knows how move her body. She is certainly a seductress and all her lingerie choices have left me wanting more, but it is now my time to turn on the heat. I hop up off the bed and stop for a moment to give her long kiss to show my appreciation. A brief but loving kiss that was electric as my lips touched her soft lips. They have a slight salty taste marked by the sexy performance that she just performed. Then I swing her around and bring her to rest in the large chair in the corner of the room. I am still wet, some from the shower and a little from the sweat that has started to drip off my body by her lusty performance. I plan to pay her back with my own steamy exhibition.

"Let's see what we have in here." as I flip the tissue paper open within the box. I see a neatly laid out set of lingerie is within. The red lacey lingerie is a perfect match to Kiera's stunning ensemble that she has already modeled for me. I slip the red panties out of the box, hold them up in front of my body to show where they will be slipped onto my body, and then sashay over to Kiera. As walk around the chair, I tell Kiera "I think I will need to have a seat to put these on."

"Oh I know how clumsy you can be, so you better have a seat here." as Kiera starts to stand up and I push her back into the seat and then slither my ass in her lap. Her body while well toned, her lap is smooth and soft, and the shared moisture between us makes it easy to slide right up to meet her hips.

"Let me get these panties on" as I bend over and give Kiera a view of my bare glistening back and down to my bare ass sitting in her lap. I grind my hips back and forth in her lap giving her a private lap dance as I slide the panties onto each leg. Kiera is definitely enjoying the performance as her back arcs backwards and her hip rise up a little in participation.

"Do you need a hand there?" as Kiera rests her hands on my hips. She is now helping me ass sway back and forth in her lap.

"No, I think I am managing just fine." and I wiggle a little more to the left and right as I work the panties up to the top of my thighs. I then lean forward lifting up out of her lap ever so slightly. At that moment Kiera's hands which were on my hips have slide down under my ass and circle back up to my hips. I slowly slide the panties the rest of the way up over my ass. I let myself linger there for a brief moment.

"Mrs. Cameron, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." as she lies to me, since she is already helping me along with her active touch to my body.

"But my dear Kiera we are just getting started." I lift myself up out of Kiera's lap. Kiera firmly holds my hips.

"Now there is no reason for you to rush off." and I relax my body and left my ass stay rested in her lap. Kiera's hands come off my hips and slide up my waist and to my stomach. She then brings her hands up and she is caressing my tits as she kisses me on the back of my shoulder. I continue to move in her lap ever so slightly. I reach back and shift my damp hair to my other shoulder and she shifts loving embrace to my other side. After she has had her way with me for a few minutes, I finally get up however I am a little wobbly and go over the bed and pick up the garters out of the box. I turn around facing her and bend over to slip on the garters. As I slide the garters up my legs, I turn my head up to look Kiera in the eyes. Her eyes come up to me mine. She was obviously staring at my tits the whole time and I know I now have her under my control. "I hope you enjoyed the view." as I smirked at her. As she stares at me in the eyes she leans forward and our lips just touch. That salty taste still lingers but it excites me too. I signifies the heat that we have generated between our bodies in so short a time. I plant my hands onto her thighs and lean harder onto her lips. At that moment our lips part slightly and our tongues touch for a brief moment. As I lean out of the kiss, I am left somewhat breathless. Before I even move away Kiera's hands reached up and are holding my tits and massaging them.

"The view is quite magnificent, but I think this can be a more hands on approach, if you get my meaning." as Kiera's eyes look towards the box on the bed.

"Oh I think I understand you quite well." I go over and fetch the bra from the box. I come back over to Kiera and slide my hips up over hers and into her lap as I'm facing her. I can't resist her at this point and I lean forward and Kiera arcs her back slightly and her head drops back as I bring my lips to hers for the third time. The taste is so intoxicating. Her lips part and then mine follow. My hands slip behind her head and cradle her head as my fingers are mingled between her golden locks. I run my fingernails softly down her back which causes her to arch forward and press ever so slightly harder onto my lips. As our lips part we pause and catch our breath. Kiera smiles with pleasure.

"You said you needed help with these." and she reaches up and cups my tits with her hands.

"You seem to be enjoying this." as I try to hide my smile as my pleasure equals hers.

"You know you wanted some help" as she continues to fondle my tits with her hands, but I let her go for just a little bit longer as I am finding this very arousing and I am somewhat breathless from the heat we have generated from sitting in this chair.

"I'm looking for help with the bra" as try to bring some playfulness back to this dressing.

"Ah my mistake, I was fairly sure your tits just needed some massaging. Was I wrong?" as Kiera is not ready for playfulness as enjoying the rising heat between are interlinked bodies.

"Maybe I will get to the bra a little later." and I toss it back towards the bed. "Maybe I will put the stockings on first."

As I slide back off Kiera's legs, I stand up and move towards the stockings in the box. Kiera gets up behind me and pushes the box off the bed and onto the floor. Kiera's hand runs down my lower back and slips behind the fabric of my panties and she comes up to my ear "I think we can skip the lingerie and move onto the main course."

"We may need to shower again after this."

"Oh I know you will" as Kiera hands slides down to my crotch.


	3. Against the Wall

Kiera already has me hot and sweaty again. It is incredible to have someone who knows every part of my body so intimately. It takes but a few moments of her hand down my panties to bring me to ecstasy. Her touch is delicate and domineering at the same time.

"You certainly know how to rub me the right way."

"Baby, I am always a crowd pleaser." as she continues the dance with her fingers. My legs weaken and I lean into her shoulder. A slight moan escapes from my lips and my breathing gets heavy on Kiera's shoulder. Kiera backs me up against the wall as she intensifies. My legs give out but she has me pressed tight against the wall. She has complete control over my body for this moment and she knows it.

"Your technique seems to be even better than last time." as a catch my breath.

"Oh, I have had some time to experiment on myself." as she gives me a sly smirk.

"I can tell. I have never felt so horny."

"I think you have been working too hard and just need a release."

"You spend too much time hidden away, and worlds away from your loved ones." as I get my legs back under myself, I back Kiera towards the edge of the dresser.

"You know I can't resist this." as she leans back and uses her hands to prop herself on the dresser top.

"I think these are a distraction" and I hunch down and pull her panties down her long legs to the floor.

"I would have to agree!"

I stand up and as I do I lean and kiss Kiera. Her taste is intoxicating. It is a mix of perfumed soap, salt, and her natural scent. She doesn't need any lingerie to turn me on. We continue to kiss for a few moments longer as my hand slides up her thigh and into her crotch. She must have been lost in the kiss as a slight moan passes between her lips to mine.

"You really must have missed me too." as lean up and concentrate on my play. Her body starts to shudder ever so much and the dresser starts to shake in unison. I want to see how far I can take her so I take my free hand and wrap it under her left thing and raise her leg off the ground. I now shift myself to the left and can apply a little more pressure. It seems to have done the trick.

"Oh My God, Kiera! That is too much." as her back falls back on the dresser and several items go flying onto the ground.

"I think it is just the right touch, and I'm sure you can take it." as I apply just a little more pressure.

"No! No! Yes!" as Kiera lays on the dresser and her leg goes limp in my hand.

"I have certainly not lost my touch." as my hands finishes her off massaging her.


	4. Bedtime Play

"You most certainly have not" as Kiera lies breathless on the edge of the dresser.

"It seems to have been to long time since my last visit." as I slide my hand up under her other thigh and bring her other leg up. I lean my hips further between her legs till I am rubbing up against her from both sides.

"You have given me so much since we escaped and came here." and Kiera sits up and wraps her legs around my waist as she sits up. Her hands go behind my back as expertly unclips my bra and removes the barrier separating our breasts from mingling. Our breasts kiss each other as our lips come together. Kiera's taste is intoxicating. I get lost in the sweet taste of her lips and the salty beads of sweat lining her upper lip.

"I just wish there was more that could be done for you."

"I know you are doing all that you are able to do. I trust you." as her hands come back down and rub back and forth on the tops of my ass cheeks.

I step back and let her feet come down and I go sit on the bed, "Let's try the bed out." as I pat my hand on the bed for her to come over and sit next to me.

Kiera comes over and sits next to me and I tilt my head as we kiss and just as I start to rub her breasts, she stops, "I wouldn't mind trying something different this time. It's a surprise for you of course."

I am surprised and intrigued by this turn of events from her. What does she have in mind.

"Why don't you slide up the bed for me."

"I can do that" as I wiggle up the bed to the pillow.

"What now ?" as I wait for what is coming.

"I would think you could use a few surprises this time." as she pulls two long silk bands from a dresser drawer. She slinks up the foot of the bed climbing over me till she sets upright and rests her ass on my hips.

"What do you have in mind?" as I am getting a little excited by where this is going.

"First, I need to cover your eyes for what comes after." and she takes one band and lays down on my chest as she ties the band around my head covering my eyes.

"You can't see anything."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Perfect, and now your hands." and Kiera sits back up and grabs the other band and brings one of my hands to rest on my stomach. I feel her wrap it around my wrist and tie it in a tight knot.

"I see where you going" and I bring my other hand up and she binds it the same. She then gets off me and I feel her come up beside me and bring my hands up and over my head and ties them to the headboard.

"I'll be right back. I need a glass of water."

"Did I make you thirsty, dear?"

"Something like that." and she come back in a few moments and I hear a glass come to rest on the table next to the bed. "But first these panties need to go if we are to have any fun." and Kiera hops back onto the bed pulls the garter belt and panties down together and off my legs. "It seems like you have missed me too." as I feel one hand starting to massage one of my breasts and the other rubs my already moist crotch.

"Oh you know what you did earlier. I haven't felt that way in over a week."

"Then I need to make up for lost time." and Kiera's hand leaves my breast and I hear a clinking sound on the bedside table. I feel something solid and cold cross my lips and I let them part and she lets go of the ice cube. I take it in for a moment and then feed it back to her with my lips. She takes the ice cube back with two fingers. Shortly there is a cold sensation to one of my nipples. As the coldness lingers, my nipple starts to harden. I can now feel the ice cube sliding around my raised nipple. The sensation is electrical. I feel the sensation of her lips on my hardened nipple. She then leaves that nipple and moves on to the other.

I am already excited so my other nipple is already hardening. She starts looping the cube and I start to breath heavy.

"This seems to be the more sensitive nipple."

"Yes, it is." I moan, as goose bumps form on my breasts.

"Then you are ready?"

"Ready for what?" I say breathless. But just as the words escape my lips, I feel two of Kiera's fingers that were rubbing my crotch the whole time slide into vagina. My back arches against the restraints on my arms. "Ohhhh...Kiera..."

"My fingers of course." Kiera didn't stop and I didn't complain. I came twice before the ice cube melted.


	5. Cutting Both Ways

"You have been holding out on me. That was incredible." as my breathing slows down a little. Just then Kiera's hand slides up stomach to join the other in cupping my breasts. She is gently caressing them and then I can hear and feel her light kisses to my breasts and then my nipples.

"But we really have only started. I have a few ideas that I would like to try out with you."

"What more could you do that could be more amazing than what we just did."

"Well..." and Kiera pauses.

"Are you OK?" and she takes the blindfold off, so that she can look me in the eyes.

"I would love to try something that I have not done in quite a long time."

"If it would make you happy, it will make me happy." Kiera gets a nice warm smile and she leans in an kisses me as she reaches over and undoes my bindings. After I am unbound, I can finally maneuver my body on its side so that we are lying face to face. I guide my hand to her crotch, and does the same after I start massaging her. After a few minutes I push Kiera on her back and want to reciprocate, so I now have the angle to plunge my fingers into her vagina.

"Oh...That I was not prepared for..." as her back arches slightly.

"That was the idea. Spontaneity takes you new heights." and I apply just the right amount of pressure as her breathing speeds up and her body quickly tenses up under my assault.

"Ugh...You are certainly doing that!" as she goes limp on the pillow after she came. I lie down right next to her on my side as she recovers.

"Now what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I forgot for a moment." and she slides off the bed. "Let's head out to the living room." as she reaches out with her hand. I move over and take her hand as I get up to join her. She guides me out to the other room. She lets go of my hand and grabs two blankets off the chair. I help her spread them out on the floor.

We don't say anything. Our bodies are doing the talking for us. At first we are standing on the blankets. We come together and our hands are moving up and down the other's body. We eventually move down to our knees. We are moving towards lying on the blankets and Kiera stops and guides me down on the blanket. She guides her body down around my torso as she helps me lift up one of my legs. She is then steering her body between my legs. "This was a favorite of Alexa and me. It is called scissoring."

I let Kiera take control as she props up her body and grinds her hips into mine. The sensation is so unexpected. After a few moments, I join in and my body is rocking in unison with Kiera's. I did not think we could be any more intimate than we had been. I was wrong. Our bodies were interlocked and my pleasure was her pleasure. As my breathing was picking up in pace, so was hers. Our rhythm and speed increased. We were in perfect sync with each other and it crescendos with us coming together. Our bodies are hot, wet, and dripping with sweat.

"I have never felt so connected to anyone like that."

"It has always been my way to share my body with those I am closest with." and I acknowledge my feeling and come around and kiss her in approval.

"Well, I certainly need to jump in the shower and wash off before I head over to Alec's for my meeting." As I get up and head back to the bathroom for a second shower.

Kiera hops up behind me and grabs my ass "Well I should give you a hand."

"Oh, you are horny today. How am I going to get out of here." as I smile to myself and let her join me in the shower.

The End for Now.

Kiera eventually makes it to that meeting which takes place in my regular Continuum/Continuum AU story "Striking Fast."

Kiera and Kiera may be back later.


End file.
